The present invention relates generally to lasers and more particularly to an improved transverse-type laser assembly, especially a transverse-type copper vapor laser suitable for use in what is known as an atomic vapor laser isotope separation (AVLIS) process.
The fundamental operating concept of a transverse-discharge laser is known in the art and diagrammatically illustrated in FIG. 1. This figure shows an axially extending tubular arrangement 10 which defines an axially extending laser cavity at 12 containing a lasing substance 14, for example, copper, and a buffer gas (not shown). The overall tubular arrangement includes, for example, an innermost ceramic tube 16, an intermediate layer of insulation 18, and an outer quartz tube (not shown). A pair of spaced-apart, confronting electrodes 20 are disposed within laser cavity 12, as shown, and a voltage is applied across these electrodes from a source 22 located outside cavity 12. Source 22 which may provide a continuous pulsating voltage is physically connected to electrodes 20 by means of electrically conductive leads 24 extending through tubular arrangement 10. All of these components and some which have not been described (but which are not pertinent to this invention) cooperate with one another (1) so that substance 14 is sufficiently heated to provide vapor between electrodes 20, as indicated by the arrows 26, and (2) such that the voltage applied across the electrodes is sufficient to subject the vapor substance therebetween to an electrical discharge excitation whereby to cause the vaporous substance to lase. This, in turn, provides a source of light which is ultimately acted upon to form a laser beam.
As indicated above, the components described immediately above are only some of the components making up a known type of transverse-discharge laser. The other components (not shown) are not pertinent to the present invention and could be readily provided by those familiar with that type of laser. These other components include, for example, suitable means acting on the lasing vapor in order to form the ultimate laser beam. They may also include means other than electrodes 20 for heating substance 14 in order to produce its vapor 26, although it may be desirable to use only the electrodes to this end.
The transverse-type laser generally may be an especially suitable laser for use with copper vapor and the previously recited AVLIS process. This is because it can be made quite compact and it can be designed to operate with short voltage pulses and at high repetition rates, desirable features in the AVLIS process. It could also be attractive in the AVLIS process as an oscillator and as a means for driving dye master oscillators. However, one very significant drawback with the known transverse-type laser, as exemplified in FIG. 1, resides in certain mechanical aspects of this laser. More specifically, as can be seen in FIG. 1, in order to connect the electrodes 20 within laser cavity 12 to voltage source 22 outside the tubular housing 10, it is necessary to provide electrically conductive leads 24 through the tubular arrangement. Considering the relatively high temperature within the laser cavity, for example, on the order of 1500.degree. C., the feedthrough points for accommodating the electrical leads become quite complicated and quite possibly prohibitive.